the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Axed by a Murderer
is a dark comedy horror and the third installment in ''The Axe Murderer'' alternate continuity series, which is a standalone franchise separate from the main continuity. Synopsis The story follows a loving husband and father, who lives a double life as a crazed serial killer picking off many people in the county. When his agent nephew arrives to try and solve the mystery, the killer gets into many hapless situations in order to try and cover up his crimes, as well as trying to save his ailing marriage. Plot A loving father lives with his wife and eight year old son in a small village and runs a local pub. Although a seemingly adjusted fellow, he is in fact a sadistic serial killer dubbed by the media as the "Axe Murderer", who has been carrying out murder sprees across the county for the past few months. The father feels bad about his double life as he is starting to mistreat his wife and child, but can't help himself as he is drawn to his alternate identity. His wife discovers his double life when doing the laundry and coming across his blooded cloak which he misplaced in the wash, as well as an axe underneath the bed. The Wife doesn't approve of his double life and urges him to stop, but when he is unable to, she caves in and accepts that is who he is. She begins to feel the pressure when she has to keep washing his bloody clothes every time he does a kill. The son finds photographs of his father's victims and concludes his father is the killer, and during a school talk when kids speak about their parents occupations, he claims his dad is a serial killer, which leads to him being laughed at. The son is followed into the woods by a bully and threatened, but he uses his father's axe to murder the bully. He calls his dad, he helps bury the body and realises his son has inherited his murderous instincts. When the killings keep going, the police call in the Agency, and the Killer's agent nephew arrives in the village to investigate. He stays at his uncle's pub whilst he investigates. The Killer sweats as he has been keeping some trophies from his victims in the house, as well as burying some of them in the garden to be used as fertilizer for the plants and is worried his nephew will stumble across it. The wife decides that they need to distract their nephew whilst they move the bodies, and come up with a convoluted plan. They fake their son's kidnapping, with the son agreeing to it. Whilst the son sleeps in his room, the Killer sneaks through the window and grabs him and carries him away. This makes their son look like the latest possible victim of the killer and the nephew sets out to look into his disappearance, although questions the Axe Murderer's change in MO as he typically doesn't target children. Whilst the nephew is away, the Killer and his wife begin digging up the corpses in order to move them away. Meanwhile, the nephew is safe and sound in a secret location and playing with a PS4. When the nephew returns to the pub, he notices a victim's pearl necklace, and concludes that it must be someone in the village responsible. The Killer and his wife worry the nephew will be close to unveiling the secret, and need him to disappear for good. The Killer dresses up in his killer gear (cloak, hat and mask) and sets off in the night. The nephew tails the Killer to an old castle, where the Killer has his son trussed up and gagged. The Killer puts on a show making it look like he will murder the boy, which leads to the nephew intervening to save his life. The Killer overpowers the nephew and knocks him unconscious. The nephew is chained up in a cellar, and the Killer says he will be left to die. The Killer locks the door and leaves, and takes his son and returns home. The family decide to pack and move on, and show regrets at what they have done to the nephew. Back in the cellar, the nephew tries to free himself but to no avail. He realises he isn't alone in the cellar, and is suddenly jumped by a monstrous hairy creature with glowing red eyes. Characters *The Killer *Killer's Wife *Killer's Son *Killer's Nephew Sequel A sequel is planned with the working title Son of the Axe Murderer. Category:Stories Category:Non-canon